overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Sunlight Scripture
Sunlight Scripture (ようこうせいてん) was one the Six Scriptures in the Slane Theocracy. They were led by Nigun Grid Luin and specialize in the extermination of demi-human villages. Background The Sunlight Scripture had been involved in many illegal activities throughout the Re-Estize Kingdom. Recently they were sent to eradicate a demi-human village, but were stopped by Blue Rose, whose leader managed to scar their captain's face. In addition, they also operated in the Dragon Kingdom, countering the invading beastmen. Chronology The Undead King Arc The Sunlight Scripture was given a mission to assassinate Gazef Stronoff, the strongest warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom. They sent men disguised as knights of the Baharuth Empire to ransack several villages, intending to play on Gazef's honorable nature and lure him out to kill him. After the attack on Carne Village, Gazef and his subordinates charged at them head on to buy time for the villagers to escape. The Scripture strategically used its summoned angels to kill the Gazef's men and wear him down. Just as victory seemed certain, he suddenly disappeared, only to be replaced by Ainz Ooal Gown and Albedo. The Sunlight Scripture first sends two angels to kill him. Cheering at the sight of Ainz being pierced by their swords, the members then become confused when they realized he had not collapsed. After the two angels are destroyed single-highhandedly with just his bare hands, their leader, Nigun ordered for the rest to swarm Ainz, but this ends in failure as they get caught in his Negative Burst. Panicking, Nigun summoned the Principality of Observation, but this too is immediately countered in a single blow. Dumbfounded, he accuses the two of being demon gods and proceeds to activate his final trump card - the highest level angel, Dominion of Authority. Signaling the attack, the angel managed to hurt Ainz with Holy Smite, but fails to follow up, as it becomes consumed by his Black Hole. Completely demoralized of their helplessness against Ainz's power, all of the Scripture's members are taken prisoner and given to Neuronist Painkill. The Dark Warrior Arc After being taken as prisoners by Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sunlight Scripture are being questioned, tortured, and experimented on under Demiurge's supervision. The Magic Caster of Destory Arc In the Dragon Kingdom, Queen Draudillon wondered where are their reinforcement from the Slane Theocracy but was unaware that the Sunlight Scripture was annihilated by Ainz Ooal Gown so they couldn't send any of the Scriptures to support them from the Beastmen Invasion. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc During the meeting of the highest authority of the Slane Theocracy, one of the cardinals clearly deducted that Ainz Ooal Gown is the one who destroyed the Sunlight Scripture and they declared that the Sunlight Scripture is effectively dissolved. Strength The Sunlight Scripture was a group that focuses on carrying out radical activities. The majority of its members were magic casters, with fewer than 100 knights that act as support. They have very high standards, requiring its members to be able to use Holy spells of at least the third tier along with all the other normal high level spells that were employed by adventurers. They also have high physical ability and are extremely coordinated through their collective faith in the same god. Their main way of fighting was summoning Angel servants that fight on the front line while they would stand back and cast spells from afar. Their strategy is to continually summon angels to replenish those that fall in battle, eventually wearing the opponent down. Known Members * Nigun Grid Luin * Dominic Ihre Partouche (Former) Trivia * There were 45 members of the Sunlight Scripture and several scouts accompanying Nigun during the mission to assassinate Gazef Stronoff. * All members of the Sunlight Scripture are armed with enchanted clothing and have pouches full of bottles. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Six Scripture Category:Slane Theocracy